


Extinguish Me

by Speck (SpeckAndKrampus)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckAndKrampus/pseuds/Speck
Summary: Galo needs to put Lio out.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Extinguish Me

it was an average day in Promepolis until suddenly fires lit up everywhere. buildings were exploding and the fire continued to spread. in the middle stood a very angry twink named lio. this hot fiery twink had to be stopped.

suddenly, burning rescue came rushing down the streets. however, as the gang showed up and piled out of their vehicles they realized something... there was no ice left in their weapons! and the twink was still angry!

"oh no..." lucia said. "we forgot to load up ice into our weapons." 

we're doomed..." remi muttered.

suddenly, ignis grabbed the big himbo galo's shoulders. "son. you have to do it. you have to pee him out."

"WHAT?" galo said. "but sir i can't do that!"

"but galo," aina said. "you're the only one who can do it."

"do you want the entire city to die!?" ignis yelled.

galo was hit with an ephiphany. he had to do this. everyone was counting on him. he dropped his pants and then began peeing all over the twink lio. he peed out lio until he had no fire left in him.

"you just cured me..." lio said.

galo winked at lio. "all in a day's work for a firefighter, ma'am."

"i'm actually a guy," lio replied.

galo blushed. "oh well, that just makes this better!"

galo and lio then kissed in front of the entire city as everyone cheered and the fires died out.


End file.
